


Take Off My Face

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Experimental Style, First Kiss, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Wade Wilson, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Spider-Man introduces himself to Wade,properly, for the first time.





	Take Off My Face

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading Spideypool fics almost exclusively for the past week, and this wouldn’t leave my head this morning. I’ve never actually written the Boxes before, either, and they wanted to yell today, so I figured I’d give them a shot! 
> 
> Title comes from _Organs_ by Of Monsters and Men.

Street lamps illuminate the occasional car down below. Deadpool and Spider-Man sit on the roof of Wade’s apartment complex. 

Spidey reaches up and begins to peel his mask back. Wade’s mouth goes dry. 

_He’s showing you out of pity,_ White says, as scathing as a box can be. 

**Stop him before it gets out of hand,** Yellow urges. Anxiety roils in the pit of Wade’s stomach. 

Spidey tugs his mask up past his mouth, past what Wade has seen before. Past his nose. Past his eyes. This is new. 

**Oh god,** Yellow moans. 

_He’s gorgeous,_ White says speculatively. _He’s everything you’re not._

Wade’s mouth is dry. Spidey drops his mask to the rooftop and smiles. 

**Breathtaking.**

“I’m Peter,” Spidey says, offering out one hand to Wade. “Sorry it’s taken me so long to introduce myself.”

_He’s apologising to you. Say something, you idiot, or he’s going to realise he’s making a huge mistake and shove you off the roof!_

Wade reaches for Spidey’s hand, for _Peter’s_ hand. He feels clumsy, and the movement is uncoordinated and off. He doesn’t shake Peter’s hand. He just holds it, grips it like it’s the end of the world and they have to touch each other to survive. 

_Idiot,_ White scoffs. 

**Romantic** , Yellow sighs. 

“Peter,” Wade says. His voice cracks on the second syllable. He stares Peter in the eyes, in his beautiful, beautiful eyes, and watches them crinkle in bemusement as Peter’s smile only widens. 

“Wade,” Peter replies gently. Wade draws in a helpless breath in a desperate attempt to remember how to breathe. 

**You love him!** Yellow encourages. 

_You love him,_ White bites out bitterly. 

“I love you,” Wade whispers, the words nearly lost in the wind. 

Peter threads their fingers together. “Thank fuck,” he says. 

**Spidey swears!**

_Interesting._

Before Wade can fully process _that_ new development, Peter leans in and kisses him. 

His boxes go blissfully silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
